


Sunday Night

by Synnerxx



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Unnamed characters - Freeform, picture whoever you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-26
Updated: 2009-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:23:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the way Sunday night deserved to be spent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Night

Hands slipped over sweat-soaked skin. Words were swallowed by lips and tongues. There was no need to talk since they knew what the other needed and wanted. Who needed a firm hand there, a soft touch here, and just a whisper of a tongue over that spot to have the other writhing in pleasure.

Hips bucked and twisted and hands reassured and soothed. Tongues lavished pleasure over necks and chests. Waves of ecstasy washed over the lovers as they calmed from the hurricane of pleasure, breaths short and eyes closed.

Words still weren't needed as eyes met and gentle smiles were exchanged. Arms settled around waists and eyes closed in a peaceful sleep. Love was thick in the air that surrounded the couple. To just look at them was to know that they were made for each other by the way their bodies fit together perfectly.

This was the way Sunday night deserved to be spent.


End file.
